Aura Darksong
Bio/Past Aura was born 17 years ago in the oceanic city of Vodarai (a play on the Russian words Vodnyy ray/Водный рай, meaning water paradise.) His mother died in childbirth and he has been raised by his dad ever since. Fell however, had little time for his son due to work, and so left him reading in the library when he was busy. This sparked auras love of reading and knowledge, something that has shaped his entire life. When he was 15 he stumbled across a secret passage in the back of the library, where he found the tome of knowledge, able to show him the past, present or future for any area of the world. When he was 17 auras village was attacked, and the peaceful waters were corrupted. Aura managed to salvage some, and found a natural spring nearby with water as pure as his villages had been. Aura ran from the village, knowing that anyone that survived would have been changed by the magic, and he only wishes that he could have saved his father... Childhood: Even though aura rarely saw Fell, he enjoyed his childhood massively. His father made sure he had access to the library, and soon aura spent most of his time there, attempting to learn everything that he could. When aura was 10 his father grew sick, and aura was left to care for him. With little knowledge on caring for him aura learned to shift water into holy water, and the corrupted variety as well. The holy water saved Fell, and aura began to nurture his ability further. He eventually could turn the waters of his hometown into holy or corrupt water at will. Although aura managed to escape the attack, a little of the corrupt magic got to him, giving him awful nightmares about his village. The only way he resolves this is by drinking holy water, meaning that if he has to travel he must bring some with him. Personality Aura is quiet but kind, preferring to keep himself to himself but not afraid of contact with others. He had many friends among the other sirens of the village, before the attack forced him to leave. Appearance Aura is reasonably tall, with tanned skin. He has white tattoos across the bridge of his nose that stretch over his eyes He has pale green eyes and dark turquoise hair that fades to white. His fins and tail begin yellow, but fade out to a pale green at the edges. For clothing he generally wears shorts, and loose fitting tees. He tends not to wear socks/shoes as barefoot is more comfortable to a siren. Instead he wears little leg warmers, that reach up to his mid shin. He doesn't like wearing hats, shoes or gloves as these are uncomfortable to him. Also his magic is weaker if he wears gloves. He is sometimes seen in a scarf, to hide the little gills on the sides of his neck. Skills Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training